The present invention relates generally to dishwashers. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and products designed to improve the drying performance of a dishwasher.
Designers and manufacturers of dishwasher systems have used several methods to improve dish drying, cutlery drying and drying of the internal walls of a dishwasher chamber. One known method is to design dishwasher systems with compartments for adding rinse agents to the final fill of washing water. The rinse agent is formulated with surfacting chemistry that alters the water-to-surface interaction. The result is that this conditioned water more effectively "wets" the surfaces of dishes and interior surfaces, forms thinner films and droplets that promote drying, and also drains better from the surfaces.
Another method is to raise the surface energy of polymeric interior surfaces by using a flame treatment process. Application of a flame to a polymeric surface oxidizes the surface and makes water molecules more attractive to that surface.
While these methods may have been utilized to promote drying, inherent problems exist with both of these methods. An apparent problem with the first method is the need to use a rinse agent and the extra effort involved with same. Many dishwasher customers simply do not use rinse agents due to, for example, cost or reported allergic reactions. With respect to the second method, flame treatment is difficult to use with small polymeric structures. The structures easily become overheated by the flame and they warp, char or melt.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved method designed to enhance the drying performance of a dishwasher. Preferably, the method can be utilized on various dishwasher components, whether large or small in form.